Refillable atomizers are more popular and environmentally-friendly than disposable atomizers. A typical refillable atomizer includes a liquid injecting opening, and a sealing cover is used to seal the liquid injecting opening, avoiding leakage of tobacco liquid inside. However, when children get the refillable atomizer, the children may screw off the sealing cover easily, and drink the tobacco liquid mistaken for food. Accordingly, such refillable atomizer may be harmful for kids.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.